A Not So Colorless World
by Squeakers
Summary: 8 new demons appear. They aren't evil demons but kind and gentle ones. who help out mankind most of the time. Some how the Detectives are sent after them to take them in for killing in the three worlds. but are the detectives after the right gang?
1. Prolog

**__**

A Not So Colorless World!

Yeap, it's me again. Can you believe it? I can't this is my let me see… my 6th fanfic. I know. This is a fic that is going to come straight from my head not really planed, random thoughts more like. Actually, that is how all of my fics are, oh well. 

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Don't sue because all that you will get from me is a penny and a 5-cent Euro. 

I hope that everyone likes this. Like I said, this going to be just a bunch of random thoughts that hopefully will flow together into this nice little fic. 

****

Prolog: Thinking Back

"Fine if you want to know how we got here then I should tell you a little about me first." I shifted in my chair. Looking across the table from them made me feel uncomfortable, but something also made want to tell them everything that they wanted to know. I took a deep breath before I continued with what they wanted to find out, by starting at the beginning. 

"If anyone knows me, they would say that I am different, and that I was not your typical teenager. To which I would have to say that they are right. I must say neither are any of my friends. That's probably why we got along so well. We are what you might call 'outsiders.' Which is true I might add. 

"We are not from this world. We are the shadows that help make this world as safe as possible. It's not as easy as one thinks. It takes lots of hard work, determination and patients. 

"Each of us has our own story to tell of how we meet each other and our lives before knowing one another. 

"You see each of us would never imagine that we would find each other and eventually become the best of friends. We all found one another by our loneliness. I can't say that for the twins; they just wanted someone to understand them. Actually, you can say that is another reason how we found each other," I explained not knowing really, why I was saying all of this. It's just their eyes, yes that was it. Their eyes were coaxing me into telling them everything. 

_My dear friends, I know that it has been a long time, but they have finally found me, and I hope that they haven't gotten to you yet. I hope that you are all okay. I really don't want to give everything up, because I know that once I do it will only be a matter of time before they get to you. Please, don't be mad at me, and just stay low. I will try and not tell them where you guys are,_ I thought to myself holding back a tear not wanting the enemy to know that they were winning. 

"But if you want to know where they are, you are going to have to find them yourselves. We went our separate ways a long time ago." I shifted again. These stupid chains were killing my wrists and cutting off my power.

I could feel their eyes burning into my soul. Some how I knew that they weren't going to buy what I said, but it was true. We all slowly went our own ways. I really didn't know where they were. We never talked to each other since the break up. 

"Continue talking, pest," one of them yelled at me. I jumped slightly after that voice interrupted my train of thought, which I hate when people do. That person was going to pay. 

"Fine, I will. Where was I?" I asked trying to fight their powers. I could tell that they were starting to get mad at me. "I know. Okay, like I was saying, we had different paths before we found each other. Ruby was a lone fire demoness. The twin plant demons, Jade and Jadeite, felt that they didn't belong anywhere. Violet used to be a sad healer demoness. She was popular, but she always felt something was missing. Cyan was a water demoness that is trying to find her family. She has amnesia and can't remember anything before a nice lady found her. Now, the shadow demoness, Raven, never thought that she could ever be good. Ivory, wind demoness, witnessed her parent's deaths and became emotionless, literally, and also she was like the wind; showing up one minute and the next disappear. And I, well, I didn't know that there would be a way for me to separate my emotions from my powers and that I would be the cause of many lives lost. For some reason, we found one another and well, like they say the rest is history," I quietly said leaning back a bit. If only I could get out of this place, I can warn the others, even if I didn't know where they are, but after we met, we made a bond that could never be broken. It was like a tracer. We would always be able to find each other and know what each other was feeling.

"We don't care about your pasts. We want for you to tell us where they are now," a different voice boomed at me. 

"Well, you did want to know how we got where we did, but be that way. You guys never could remember what you wanted to know. So, like I all ready told you, I have no clue. We separated long ago. I don't know where they are. How about you go look for them? You were able to find me pretty easily even with all of the spells and barriers I put up," I said back. Now they were getting mad I could sense it although I couldn't see their faces. 

I realized that what I said was a bad idea. Next thing I knew I felt a sharp blow to my neck and then darkness. 

I woke up back in the nice cozy cell, that I got to know and love, from earlier, before they dragged me into that dark room. The room had very dim lights and looked like the rooms that you see in old detective movies were they tied someone in a dark room, shone a light in their face, and began to interrogate them. 

The cell that they throw me in was just as I said before nice and cozy. Yeah, my butt. It was damp, dark, dingy and drafty. The four lovely d's. I just loved how those four d's always goes along with being captured. 

I sat on the lumpy bed. It was more like a mat on the floor. Brining my knees closer to my chest, I thought about the first day that all of us meet, and how all of us got along like we had always known each other. Funny, we always said that we would always be together no matter what happens. I wonder what happened. I thought that what we said would always be true, and that I would never have to worry about anything. I guess that I was wrong, but this will not stop me from saving them. After all that we went through I think that, they deserve that at least. 

I just hope that they figure out that I need help before there is no one to save us. 

I guess that I was more tired then I thought and soon I found myself resisting the urge to close my eye and sleep. Dreaming of how my life changed meeting the others. 

*********

So, what do you think? Should I continue? Please let me know your true feelings and not what I want to hear because I really want to know what you think. 

If you have read my other fics you would notice that I do tend to get grounded a bit and have a few writers block, all of which I will try and not to have happen anymore.


	2. Chap 1

Hey, this chapter is going to be pretty long. Sorry, about that, but I didn't want to split up this chapter. All of the scenes are happening around the same time just different places. All of the characters are being introduced after the two years. I hope that this makes sense. I'll try and make it clear if you need it and in the next chapter. 

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Don't own YYH, or Teen titans, or Inuyasha. Don't worry this is just an YYH fic and not a cross over. 

One more thing, this means _~Talking Telepathically~_

****

Chapter 1: Leaving

"Hello, can you hear me?!" someone called softly. 

The lady was leaning over an unconscious girl. The girl had blue hair plastered to her head and around her face. There was a tear drop tattoo under the corner of her right eye. Her body was bandaged up and she was knocked out. 

"Are you all right?" the lady asked watching the girl moaning then fluttering her eyes opening.

"Wh-where am I? Wha-what am I doing here? What happened?" she asked trying to sit up but found that she couldn't. The pain was too much. It shot through her body like a bullet. She cried out in agony. Her teal eyes began to tear.

"You have to stay lying down. You are never going to heal if you don't," the lady instructed her lightly pushing her back. "Do you know what happened to you?" 

"No, who are you?" the girl asked. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Nina," the lady answered with a smile. "What's yours?"

"I-I don't know. I think it might be Cyan, but I'm not sure. I don't remember anything," Cyan replied confused. 

"Well, since you don't know anything, you can stay here until you are better. And hey, I can even help you remember," Nina cheerfully said getting up. "Now, you get some rest and I'll bring you breakfast in the morning."

_Why can't I remember anything?_ Cyan thought angrily closing her eyes. 

About two years later. 

"Cyan, come on. Dinner's ready," Nina called out. 

"Coming mom. Can I just make one more wave to ride?" asked Cyan calling from the beach behind the house. 

"All right, honey. Just one more. Then come inside and get changed," Nina said. 

Since the day that Nina had found Cyan on the beach battered and bruised, she told Cyan that she could stay until she was ready to leave. Cyan hasn't been ready to find out about her past and loved staying with Nina, who she has started to call Mom after about a month of living with her. 

After a while of living with Nina, Cyan found that she could control water and make it rain, or snow, or what ever she wanted with water. When Nina saw what she could do, she thought that it was a miracle. She knew that Cyan was different since she first found her. She also encouraged Cyan to practice but not too much in public. She didn't know how other people would react. 

Cyan came running in the house dripping from head to toe and covered with seaweed. 

"Cyan. I take it you wiped out?"

"Kinda," she answered rubbing the back of her head

"Well, I see that you're all right. Now, get back outside and get that seaweed off of you. Don't come back in until you also stop dripping," Nina lightly scolded throwing a towel at the wet teen. 

"I wasn't going to walk inside," Cyan said a bit upset. 

"Yeah, I know, but you are inside, honey," Nina joked back. "Now, get out and dry off a bit," she said pointing out to the door behind Cyan. 

Cyan gave a sigh and walked out. Nina watched with a smile as Cyan dripped water all the way out of the house. 

Ten minutes later, Cyan came back inside seaweed free and drip free. She walked into her room and took a shower. 

"Much better," Nina said looking up from her book as Cyan entered. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yeap, what are we having?"

"You just have to wait and see," Nina answered standing up and walked into the dinning room. 

A knock on the door disrupted their dinner. 

"Yes?!" Nina asked opening the door. 

"Where is she?" a raspy voice questioned angrily. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Cyan's brother," the voice answered.

"Mom, who is it?" Cyan asked stepping behind Nina. 

"It's someone who claims to be your bother. Do you remember him?" 

Cyan looked at the man. He had wild, short, blue hair and evil looking green eyes. 

"No, he doesn't look familiar and no memories are coming up. We do look alike," she said still looking him over. 

"I'm your brother. We were in a fight and you ran away. I figured that you would come back after a few days but you never did. So, I started to look for you and here I am," he explained. 

_Weird, what's this strange energy that I feel?_ she thought glancing at him again. _It's him. Well, if we were related then wouldn't our energy be the same?_

"Well, do you mind if I ask you what your name is or something about me?" Cyan asked unsure of this guy at all. Something was telling her to not trust him and run, but she couldn't leave Nina all by herself. 

"My name is Cye. Now, for that something… Let's just say that you love the water," he sneered lightly. _Come on, take that bait. Then soon you'll finally be mine. After that little incidence almost three years ago, I'll have you,_ he bitterly thought. 

"A lot of people love water," Nina answered for Cyan. 

__

~Get out of here, Cyan. This guy is not who he seems,~ a voice worriedly came in her head. 

The voice sounded familiar, but where. 

"Before we continue why don't you come in and have something to drink," Nina suggested looking at Cyan and nodded after Cye walked by. "Cyan, why don't you get us some tea."

"Okay," Cyan replied.

__

~Cyan, yes, it's me. I didn't tell you everything when I found you. I am a demon just like you only I'm just telekinesis and telepathy.~

~Well, that explains how you knew about what I did,~ Cyan huffed. 

__

~ Yeah, but just listen, and go slowly with the drinks.~

~Okay.~

~ This guy is not your brother.~

~I had the same feeling,~ Cyan interrupted. 

__

~I saw him the night that I found you.~

~What are we going to do?~

~You are going to get out of here. Go were you are pull towards. Don't worry about me. I'll find you when it's safe,~ Nina explained cutting the line off. 

Cyan knew that Nina's right. She did have to get out of there, but where. She thought for a moment before Japan popped up. 

She quietly sneaked out the back door, around the house, and into her window. She quickly packed her clothes into a book bag and left a thank you note, before taking one last look around and left.

*** (Okay so now, this is taking place at the two-year point. Does this make sense? I hope so. Tell if doesn't. Me make better. Hopefully)

"Amber, get out of here. I don't want to ever to see your face in this house again," an angry voice told her. Small tremors began to occur around them, shaking the walls around them. "Would you cut that out?"

"I can't," she whispered. 

"You better," he threatened. Amber took a hard deep breath and concentrated. Slowly the tremors came to small jostles. 

"That's the best that I can do. Tell me why I have to leave? What did I do?" she questioned to her father. She looked up at him through watery eyes.

"You know perfectly well why. I don't need to explain it to you. Now, get out before I make you leave," he threatened. 

"Fine," she yelled out. She gazed quickly over to her mother, who had the same stone look as her father but a bit more sadden. She gathered her things and left, not looking back at all. All of her sadness and anger built up and huge tremors shook all around her. 

She ran until she found a small creek. She set her bag down and knelt next to the edge, staring at her reflection.

Her amber eyes gazed back at her with sadness. Her dark blond hair swept over her shoulder and gently grazed the water. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She then traced over the small earth tear tattoo that was below the corner of her right eye, with her index finger. It always seemed to bring her comfort when she was down.

The sun was starting to set, and her eyes were burning. So, she found a nice tree and lied down under it. In a matter of minutes, she fell asleep. 

***

"Shadow, we are going to need you big time for this," a blond hair fire demon told a young raven hair girl. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her with a smile.

"I told you my name is Raven, not Shadow. Yeah, I know, I'm a shadow demon, but that isn't my name. You know that, Justin," she said for her what seemed like the umpteen time since she has known him. 

"Okay, okay, sorry, Raven, we really need you this time." He smiled messing up her hair. She glared at him making him stop. "So?!"

"Jus, (Nickname) I don't want to do this any more. I mean I love doing that kind of stuff, but…" 

"Rave, please don't do this on me again. You can't change now. This is what you are," he explained softly. 

"Please, can this just be my last job then?" she asked in a pleading way but not a desperate plead. Normally, she didn't show many emotions (think of Hiei, no think of, ironically, Raven from Teen Titans) but when she was around Justin, she acted like a normal girl.

"Fine," he answered sighing tucking a strain of her raven hair behind her ear, and then gazed into her raven eyes that seemed to pop out from her fair skin. 

"Thank you, Justin." Raven threw her arms around him, pulled him into a hug, and kissed his cheek. 

That was one thing that she liked about him. He did really force her to do anything that she didn't want to do. 

Justin had found her when she was just a baby, raised her and been with her ever since. He had taught her everything about her power well all that he could, considering that he was a fire demon, and she was a shadow demon. He acted like her older brother that'll help you sneak out of the house and cover your back. He was protective but only when she was younger. Now, that she was a bit older, he didn't worry about her too much. She looked like a 12-year-old human but of course, she ages differently than humans. All demons do.

"But you have to promise me that if you do switch over that you won't become too much of a goody goody, all right?" he jokingly asked. 

"Moi, a goody goody? Yeah, right. I just don't want to be stealing or killing any more, that's all," she replied seeming hurt. 

"I know. Now that I think about it, being a goody goody isn't your style," he chuckled then traced the black tear tattoo under the corner of her right eye. "So, let's get ready and get the rest of the gang," he suggested before she could say something back.

"Okay, but are you ever going to tell me what it is that we're going to steal from today?" 

"I will. We have to get everyone first," Justin replied walking away. 

"Wait up for me," she cried. 

The two and their team prepared for their job. They waited until the sun began to set before they left. 

The plan was to have Raven change into this demon lord and slip into his palace. When she was in, she had to find the safe and get the others inside, without tripping anything or getting caught. This would be a piece of cake for her; she had done something like this all of the time. 

Once the others were in, they had to work fast to make sure that no one would check on the safe. 

"Okay, we have everything?" Justin whispered. The gang nodded. They quickly packed up and quietly left. 

"Hey," someone said emerging from the shadows behind the group. 

Everyone whipped around and grabbed their weapons. 

"Calm down, it's just Raven," Justin told the gang. They lowered their weapons and gathered their share of the prize before leaving. "Raven, would you mind shifting back?" 

"Sorry," she said turning back into her original form. "Now, are you going to keep your word?" she asked Justin.

"Yes, but you look like you need some sleep." He sat down under a tree and patted the ground next to him inviting her to sit. She went over, curled up next to him, and rested her head on his lap. "Hey," he said tapping his cheek.

"Oh, sorry," she said propping herself up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "'Night," she tiredly whispered laying back down. 

"'Night, my little Raven," he replied stroking her hair. 

Few hours later, after she made sure that he was asleep, she packed the few things that she had. 

"Bye, Jus. This is the only way that I can do this without…" she couldn't say anymore and just left, never turning around. 

"Bye," he whispered.

***

"This is going to be interesting," whispered a boy to his friends from behind a tree. 

"Yeah, they're going to walk right into our trap," another one said back. 

"Quiet you two. They're coming," yet another one said to the other two. The three ducked further behind their hiding spot.

They saw two light green hair kids walking up the path. The two were identical twins with buff (yellowish color) eyes. The girl's hair went to the middle of her back tied in a high ponytail. The boy had short hair. 

They walked together. The girl was leaning against her brother. 

"Jadeite?" 

"Yeah, Jade," he replied looking down at her. Although they were identical, he was an inch or two taller. 

"Why can't we fit in?" she questioned gazing at him with sad eyes. 

"I don't know." He stopped walking and turning to face her. "But we have each other and that's all that matters to me," he answered her tilting her head so that he could see her better, before giving her a brotherly kiss on her forehead. 

"Thanks, brother," she stated giving him a hug. 

Jadeite placed his arm around his sister's shoulder and continued walking. They passed the tree that the three boys were hiding behind. 

"Hey, Jadeite. Something doesn't feel right," she said looking around. 

"I know what you mean. I feel it too," he answered scanning the area too. 

Slowly they continued forward, when Jade tripped over something and fell face first into mud bringing her brother along with her. The two got up and wiped the mud off of their clothes and faces. Jadeite sensed something coming towards them and looked up just in time to see a rock come flying at Jade. 

"Jade watch out," he said grabbing her wrist and pulling her around with him so that his back was facing the tree. More rocks came flying from behind the tree followed by snickering and name-calling. "That's it," he screamed whipping back around seeing the attackers. 

His buff eyes glowed brighter and the ground around them began to tremble. The boys became shocked and couldn't move. They looked down to see that tiny vines were growing all around them. The vines twirled and danced circling the boys and squeezed tightly until it was hard for them to breathe. 

Jadeite's eyes became lighter but still held their anger. He stepped closer so that he was face to face of the boys. 

"This is the last time that you try and hurt my sister and I again. You better say your prayers because you are going to need them," he growled tightening the vines. 

"No, brother, please stop," Jade cried placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him back slightly so that she could step in front of him, and place a barrier between them. "If you hurt them, then you will be no better than them," she pleaded. 

"Jade, step aside," he warned her. "I'm not going to hurt them. I'm going to kill them," he corrected her. 

"Please don't. I know that they have hurt us but don't turn into one of them," she cried out again. Tears formed in her eyes. She placed her head in her hands and started to cry. He looked down at his sister's crying figure. 

"Jade, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said giving her a hug. His eyes were their normal hue, and the vines shrank back into the ground. The three boys ran away scared.

"It's okay. But now, that they know our secret we have to move, again. We could go to Japan. We haven't been there before and I've always wanted to see it," she said slightly sad but also happy. "Maybe then we can fit in."

"I guess so. Maybe," he answered. 

***

The sound of wood crackling and the smell of smoke filled the evening sky. Bright orange light cased an eerie glow over the ivory face of a sobbing sliver hair girl. 

"No, no, no… mom… dad… it can't be," she cried watching her house burn down. The tears blurred her light blue eyes. She tried to get up but her knees gave out. 

Everything and one that she loved was inside that house. Now, it was being burned by some demons that she doesn't know anything about. Well, see is a demon herself. She can control the wind. She would have used her powers to put out the fire but she knew that fire feeds on wind. 

The scene that happened played in her mind repeatedly like an endless loop of that one event. The gunshot and the laughing of the demons rang in her head. Watching her parents pleads for her protection and the demons setting the house on fire, slowly played in front of her eyes.

In the distance, the sound of sirens could be heard, but she was too upset, angry, and sad to pay attention. She didn't even feel one of the firefighters place a hand on her shoulder and asked if she was okay and what happened. She didn't sense that a blanket was placed around her. 

As the fire was being dowsed with water, the girl abruptly stood up letting the blanket slid down her shoulder to the ground and began walking away. _I am not going to let this get to me. I have to get stronger to be able to get revenge for my parents,_ she thought harshly. Her face or her eyes showed no emotions. The tears that burned her eyes were gone. She was emotionless like Kanna. 

***

"Violet?!"

"Yeah?!" a girl answered turning around causing her long, flowing, dark golden hair fly behind her. "Oh, hey Shora."

"Hey, what are you doing after school?" Shora asked catching up to her friend.

"Nothing. Why? What do you have in mind?" 

"Just wondering if you want to come over and study?"

"Right? Now when did you start studying?" Violet asked eyeing Shora suspiciously. Her dark violet eyes questioned Shora's expression as her right hand fingered over the small red teardrop tattoo under the corner of her right eye.

"Awe, come on, Violet. You know that I study," she diffidently replied. "Just not all the time," she quietly added.

"Yeah, I know. I was just kidding. So, what test did you want to study for?"

"Math. The only subject I suck at and the only one that you're good at," answered Shora.

"Hey, that's not the only one that you suck at or the one that I'm good at," snapped Violet gently. "But I guess that I could help you out," she added.

"Great! Meet you out front after school?"

"Sure thing," Violet answered smiling with a wave. 

Violet let out a long thoughtful sigh. Something inside of her made her feel empty. This feeling was nothing new; she had felt this since she could remember, same with her tattoo. 

Walking to her class everyone waved or said 'hi'. In school, she would be what you call one of the popular kids. Which is true but she was different then the other popular kids. She wasn't snobby or just hung out with the other popular kids all of the times. She was an all the round popular kid. Everyone in school was her friend. It didn't matter to her what you look like or what your personality was, she got along with everyone, and everyone got along and loved her. 

As they said 'hi', the emptiness grew even more. It was bigger than it has ever been. 

During class, she started to dose off and trying to figure out why this feeling isn't going away like normal but growing even worse. 

"Violet? Pst, Violet. Wake up," someone said leaning over nudging Violet. 

"What?" she asked slightly annoyed. 

"Look," the person said pointing to the teacher next to her with his arms crossed. 

"Oh, Hi, Mr. Jukona. What's the matter?" she questioned with a smile.

"You are the matter. I have never seen you to fall asleep in school. I am going to have you stand outside the door," Mr. Jukona instructed. 

"Okay," she replied getting up not arguing. 

Leaving the room, the sound of whispers and gasps escaped the kids' mouths. Violet, sleep during class and get sent out to the hall? Something strange was happening.

_Great. What is happening? I never dosed off before. I have to leave. Something just isn't right,_ she thought to herself leaving.Something was telling her to go and not come back until she found her answer. 

***

Fire color eyes snapped open. They scanned the area around through spike bangs. 

Noticing that nothing was a danger, the girl ran her hand through her short ruby hair and jumped out of the tree landing softly on the ground. 

She sighed softly stretching her arms above her head. The clatter of her hilt startled her for a second. She wasn't up completely yet. 

"Another day. Another chance to be disappointed," she sighed. Her finger ran around the flame tear tattooed under the corner of her right eye. 

She had been searching for something that she doesn't know why. She had been look all through out Makai and found nothing. Now, her goal is the Nigenkai or more specifically Japan.

**************

So, what do you all think? Mind you I might not update this a whole lot I still have to finish UW and possibly PWF. This is an on the whim fic. Whenever I get in the mood for an idea I'll type and post. 


	3. Chap 2

Well, another chapter down. Sorry, for long wait I have been writing another fic with Kurama's Girl. Check it. It's called Double Trouble and under the pen name Twin Kitsunes. The stupid Quickedit has taking my squiggles and stars out. Now, this is **talking telepathically through a secure 'line'**, this is _talking telepathically_,and _thoughts_ which suck because now I have to retrain my brain to think is way. But not really cause I'll just add them and when I post they disappear.

Disclaimer: As said in the last chapters, Me own absolutely nothing, nota.

Question: Can someone help me think up a name for the gang? We can make it as a contest. So, if you have a good name for the new team then please let me know.

****

Chapter 2: No Way

The sun slowly rose, peaking ever so cautiously over the horizon.

An emotionless girl walked through the forest with the sun raising behind her, giving her a demonic glow. The soft rays of the sun, danced on her skin, casting an orange-ish hue on her face, and causing her silver hair shimmer.

She walked passed another demon girl sleeping. She stopped for one second to notice that the girl had the same type of tattoo under the corner of her right eye. Although the girls tattoo was an earth teardrop and hers was a light blue teardrop. It was interesting to her, but it didn't bother her. The emotionless girl traced over her own before continuing walking away.

"Hey, who are you?" a sleepy voice asked.

The silver hair girl continued to walk, completely ignoring the voice.

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you?" The girl got up and walked over to the silver hair girl. She turned the girl around to face her. "Hey, you have a tattoo just like me, and it the same spot," she said surprised lightly touching hers and the girls. "Why do you have that?"

The girl batted the hand that was touching her face and stepped around the obstacle in front of her.

"Will you stop walking away?" She grabbed the girl's wrist. "Please, I need to know. Something inside of me is telling me that for some reason you can help me and that we can help each other. I know that that sounds stupid but please answer me. What is you name and why do you have that tattoo?" she asked again as small tremors started under their feet. Both girls seemed unaware of the ground shaking underneath them. Each girl noticed that the other one was a demoness too, and for some odd reason, that didn't bother either of them one bit.

"Ivory," the silver hair girl said quietly and emotionless.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Ivory," the girl said again still emotionless.

"Why it's nice to meet you Ivory. My name is Amber," the dark hair blond girl said cheerfully extending her hand. Ivory didn't shake her hand and stayed quiet. "You don't talk very much do you? Well, that's okay. So are you going to tell me about that tattoo?" At the same time the tremors had stopped.

"I've had it since before I can remember," Ivory answered bluntly.

"Heyyyy, same here. Wow, it seems like we have something in common. So, where are you heading too?"

"Japan, for some reason."

"So am I," Amber said. "Why you heading there? Me?! I just have this weird feeling that I'll get my answers there."

"Same here," Ivory said. If she was surprised at all, she didn't show it.

"Do you want to go together?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Wow, sarcasm. I didn't think that you had any emotions," Amber jokingly said.

"I don't," Ivory replied brushing the arm that Amber placed on her shoulder.

"That's good, 'cause for a moment there I thought something was happening to you," replied Amber with a laugh.

The two acted like long time friends. They began walking to where their feet were taking them.

"So, what kind of demoness are you?"

"Wind."

"Cool. Earth for me. Though, I can't quite stop my powers when I'm emotional. As you could tell from earlier," answered Amber thoughtfully. "How about you? Does your emotions get in the way?" she asked looking over to Ivory. "Wait never mind."

Ivory looked at Amber, no emotions, then continued looking ahead.

"Would you be able to teach me how to control them?" Amber asked hopeful.

"Why?"

"Well, because I have caused so many injures, and I'm afraid that soon I'll cause someone's life. So, would you?" pleaded Amber.

"Would you stop bugging me?"

"Yeap, promise," Amber said holding up scouts honor.

"Okay, I'll help you. Only after you watch someone or thing that you love die," Ivory plainly stated.

"What? How is that suppose to help me?" cried Amber, "Or… that's what happened to you? Ivory, what happened tell me. Maybe I can help you," Amber suggested looking at her new friend sympathetically.

"Nothing, you can't help me. Nobody can," Ivory said beginning to shimmer into the wind.

"Hey, wait a minute. You can't just leave," Amber said grabbing Ivory's arm.

Before Amber could say anything else, she felt her body giving away to the wind. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what's happening. She soon felt the hardness of the ground under her feet. She opened her eyes and saw that they were on top of a building, in the middle of a huge place.

"Ivory, what just happened? Where are we?" Amber asked looking over the edge.

"It's called turning into the wind, and we're on top of the Sarayashiki High school," informed Ivory.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes, that's why I came here."

"Cool. Are we going to find that energy?" asked Amber.

"Yes," was all that Ivory answered.

----

__

Sis, do you feel that?

Yeah, what can it be?

I don't know. Meet me at the cherry tree next.

Okay, see you then, bro. Wait, we should tell the others.

__

True. Okay, let them know and have them meet us at the tree, replied the boy then turned back his attention to his math teacher. (Mind you its around lunch time.)

_I wonder what it can be. There are two of them. The strange thing though, is that I get the strange feeling that they can help my brother and I out. Plus I know they aren't the detectives. They aren't here today,_ thought the boy.

The rest of class seemed to go by slowly for the siblings, but finally the class was over. The brother climbed up the tree that him and his sister were planing to meet at.

"So, Jadeite, do you know what those energy sources came from?" a girl asked joining her brother up the tree.

"Not really, but did you get a strange feeling that they were called here just like us and the others?" Jadeite answered his sister.

"Now come to think of it, yeah. I guess we should find them," Jade suggested sifting her position on the bough, which was a mistake. The branch gave out and she began to fall. She would have fell to the ground if a black blur didn't catch her.

"Watch out for that first step, it's a real dousy," the figure said placing Jade on the ground.

"Thanks Raven," Jade said fixing her pants. "Hey, guys. Did you feel those two strange energies, earlier?"

"Yeah, maybe it's two more demons that are just like us," suggested a blue hair girl leaning against the tree.

"So, what should we do?" asked Jadeite jumping down and joining the others.

"We can't do anything now. We still have school, but after let's meet here again and go searching," a purple hair girl answered.

"You and your school," snickered a ruby hair girl.

"It's your school too, Ruby," the girl answered.

"Hn, like I want to be here like you Violet," huffed Ruby jumping up in the nearest branch.

"Girls don't start, please. You remember what happened last time? It wasn't pretty if you forgot," the blue hair butted in.

"What? We weren't doing anything Cyan," Violet answered calming down a bit.

"We'll stay at school. It doesn't seem that the energies are moving. We can looking in between classes and in our classes. Okay?" asked Jadeite.

The girls nodded and finished their lunch with no fights.

All the while they didn't noticed two sets of eyes watching them. The figures made sure that they wouldn't be detected while they hid on the roof still.

The bell rang for lunch to end. The group luckily had the same class so they walked together. They sat down and took their seats with minutes to spare.

"Class, we have two new students with us today. Their names are Ivory and Amber," the teacher introduced. "Would you like to say something about yourselves?"

"Nope," the one named Amber answered.

"Okay, than you two can sit next to…" the teacher started looking for empty seats. "Ah, in front of the twins, Jade and Jadeite."

"Thanks," Amber replied for both of them. They walked down the row to their seats and casually acted like they were always there.

_Do you all feel that? It's them,_ Ruby said telepathically to the others.

Okay, I was going to have it like the last chapter showing each persons first day but I figured that you all wanted the next chapter so I just did it like this. I hope that you all don't mind.


	4. Chap 3

I'm back, don't worry, I'm not dead.

To Kii- She was the only one who got the contest right and helped me out with coming up with a gang name, which I might say is pretty good even if you might think that it sounds corny. So, I would like to say thank you and your character will be appearing soon. Do you still want her name to be spelled Kei or Kii?

Disclaimer: Me own nothing but The Lost Colors and Kii owns Kei.

****

Chapter 3: Happy go lucky

"Come on, Violet. Ivory's going to get angry if we don't hurry up," shouted Cyan.

"How can you tell?" Violet asked popping her head out of the bathroom.

"Good point, but I know that if we don't hurry she'll make us train even harder," replied Cyan walking to the living room.

"If she didn't want us late for school then why didn't she wake us up earlier?"

You see when Ivory and Amber was found by the others they all became friends quickly. It has been only a week since they all became friends but when you take one look of them, you couldn't tell. You would think that they had all grown up together.

All of them chipped in and bought a house together with eight bedrooms even thought Raven sleeps out in the Cherry tree, it was just in case it rains out. You probably wondering how they came about with all of this money to buy an eight bedroom house, right? Well, they didn't rob anything, no, they found out that helping out others can be profitable. They were known as The Lost Colors. Okay they can't raise that much money in only a week. Actually, the house is an abandoned one that they found and fixed up with the help of their powers.

There was something there for each of them; there was a pool for Cyan, a garden for the twins, a rock wall room for Amber with a dirt floor, a medical area for Violet, fireplaces, cheery trees, and window seats for Ruby, a dark and quiet room for Raven, and a tornado for Ivory. (Yeah some of those are corny, but I can't think of anything that much.)

"I don't know maybe because you take forever to get up, and she asked me to stay and wait for you. So, hurry up all ready," answered Cyan with a huff. "We only have an half hour left and knowing you you'll use up every minute."

"I'm hurrying. You could help, you know?"

"How?" asked Cyan confused.

"By making this stupid shower work," replied Violet kicking the shower faucet.

Cyan came into the bathroom to see Violet attacking the shower in a towel.

"Violet, STOP. Kicking and punching it won't make it work," Cyan said grabbing Violet's fist. "I never knew you can get so violent."

"You haven't seen me at my worst," Violet answered stepping back to let Cyan in.

"I hope I don't. Why don't you use the other bathroom?"

"Because the other one doesn't work either. This one did but now it just stopped," complained the toweled girl. "Please fix it. I smell like that last jerk that we fought yesterday," whined Violet.

"Why did you take a shower yesterday when we got back?"

"Because I was too tired to take one."

"Well, I won't be able to fix it, but I can make it rain for you," explained Cyan. "There is one thin…"

"Thank you, Cyan. I love you so much," Violet cheered interrupting Cyan and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome, Violet. Just one thing," she choked out.

"Anything."

"Let go. You're choking me," Cyan stated.

"Hehehe, sorry!!" Violet replied letting go of her neck.

Cyan pointed her finger to the ceiling over the shower and started to trace a circle over and over. Just above half of the shower, a small cloud began to form and growing bigger and grayer. Then the cloud started to empty into half of the shower, in an even spray.

"There you go. Just let me know when you're done. I don't want to be flooding the whole house while we're gone," Cyan offhandedly stated not bothering to tell Violet that it wasn't going to be hot water.

Shutting the door behind her, Cyan had a grin, knowing that any minute now Violet's going to get into the shower and scream that the water's cold.

"Three…. Two…. And," she counted being cut off by a scream. "So, predictable."

"CYAN," she heard her name being yelled behind the door.

"Yes, Violet?" she asked opening the door to only see a dripping wet girl with her hair clinging to her body and shacking from both anger and coldness.

"You didn't tell me that the water was going to be freezing cold," she accused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That must have slipped my mind. Now, hurry up and get ready I don't feel like hearing the others yell at me for being late again," Cyan sarcastically apologized before walking away leaving Violet dripping in the hall way.

"I'm going to get you one of these days," threatened Violet turning back into the bathroom.

"When have I heard that one before? I'll be waiting like always," she retorted back.

Finally, Violet and Cyan made it to school with less then a minute to spar.

"You two had cut it close. Ivory would have made you two work harder during practice if you came even a second late," whispered Amber to Cyan who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah you're telling me. Talk to Violet. She woke up late and need to take a shower, but both of them were broken, so I made it rain for her but didn't tell her that the water was going to be freezing, so then she took her sweet time getting read to get back at me," explained Cyan angrily. "But you guys made me stay with her."

"Hey, don't blame that on me. Blame it on Ivory and the others," Amber said trying to defend herself.

"Yeah, I know," sighed Cyan. "It's just that I don't like Ivory when she's mad."

"Wait, when does Ivory get mad or any thing?" joked Amber.

"You know what I mean," she replied.

"Ahem, ladies."

The two girls looked up to see their teacher towering over them looking angrily.

"Yes, ma'am?" the both said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Class hasn't been started for more than five minutes and you two have all ready interrupted it. This is the last time, you two outside the door now. You're not going to interrupt this class any more," the teacher said angrily pointing to the door.

The two slowly picked their books up and walked out the classroom. The sounds of snickering and whispers were heard behind them.

The two girls were able to hear the lesson through the shut door.

"Great, just wait until Ivory hears this. We're dead," Amber huffed sitting down leaning against the wall.

"Tell me about it," Cyan replied following suit. "Don't get upset or scared. I don't think that this school can handle any more of your tremors," she added jokingly.

"I won't," promised Amber.

The door slid open and a slick black hair boy in a green uniform came walking out upset.

"Why, Urameshi, surprise to see you out here too," snickered Cyan.

"Very funny, Cyan, but I have a mission to go to," he replied.

"Ooh, can I go?" Cyan jumped up.

"No, you're not even a detective," answered Yusuke.

"So, I rather go on a mission then to deal with Ivory," she replied with a small pout.

"Is Ivory the one that you can't tell if she's happy or not or any thing for that matter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing, just feel your pain. I guess you two can come. You are pretty go fighters. Plus if I don't, you'll most likely follow anyway," Yusuke stated starting to walk away when he suddenly stopped seeming to sense something pretty powerful coming and the girls sensed it too.

"What is that?" asked Amber as the group got ready to fight.

"OH MAY KAMI. It can't be," screamed a girl's voice coming towards them. The girl's long black hair with red tips was up in a ponytail and was bouncing as she ran. Her eyes were huge, blue sapphire orbs full of shock and excitement. "It's really you guys. You're the Lost Colors. Oh, I've really want to join. Can I please?"

"Who are you?" asked Yusuke watching the girl get out a pad of paper.

"Can I have your autographs, please?" the girl asked ignoring the question and Yusuke completely and shoved the pad of paper in Cyan and Amber's faces.

"HOLD UP," Cyan shouted. The girl stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Cyan. "Who are you, how do you know us, and why do you have such a huge amount of spirit energy?" she asked.

"Sorry about that. My name is Kei and I found you guys through _the Makai Post_ talking about all of your savings and everything. So, I came here and found you guys. I'm a fire kitsune and I want to join the Lost Colors. Oh, please say that I can," the girl pleaded.

"I'm leaving. Koenma has another mission for me," Yusuke said leaving and waving over his shoulder. "Have fun with her," he chuckled.

"Thanks Urameshi," Cyan replied sarcastically.

"So, why do you want to join the Lost Colors? I mean we really don't help a lot of people to be recognized in the Makai," asked Amber observing Kei.

"Oh, I just love helping the weak Ningens and Youkais," she replied simply.

"And you aren't?" muttered Cyan under her breath.

"No, I'm not. I am a very powerful demon, and I don't think that this school would be able to with stand a fight between demons," sneered Kei angrily pulling out her sword and holding at Cyan's neck.

"I was just kidding."

"Oh, I that case, it wasn't very funny," she replied sheathing her sword.

"You know what I think that I like you," Amber announced breaking the awkward silence that fell after the last statement.

"Thanks, I like you too. So, does that mean that I'm in?" she inquired with a grin.

"You're going to have to talk to the others. Meet us by the cheery tree during lunch, and we'll talk," stated Cyan.

"Okay, see you then," the girl cheerfully said as she turned to leave.

When she was out of site Amber turned to Cyan.

"She is one weird demon."

"Tell me about it. Come on let's go. Class is about to end," Cyan replied placing an arm on Amber's shoulder.

Bad news: I won't be able to update until most likely the weekends. Sorry about that. Like I update that often as it is.

Kii one more thing, I thought of another attack for Kei that I'll tell you about when ever you read this. Email when you do or review just to let me know.


	5. Chap 4

Okay first of all, I am not dead as I hope that most of you didn't think happened.

Secondly, I am sorry to Kii for misspelling her name; it is Kii not Kei.

Thirdly, does anyone find it kinda weird with the title of this chapter and number that this chapter is? And no it wasn't planed. If you do figure it out or think that it's strange then you get a cookie or pocky, up to you.

And lastly, I own nothing but the Lost Colors and Kii owns Kii and the other girls that you will meet in this chapter.

****

Chapter 4: What to do with four?

"Cyan, why did you invite her?" asked an annoyed Ruby as she jumped up in the tree with the twins behind her.

Cyan and Amber told the group about Kii in between class and the agreed to check her out during lunch, which all of them were eating now.

"Because she seemed nice enough and since when do we have someone who recognized us?" she replied plopping down under the shade.

"Still… she did seem sort of strange to me like she was hiding something," Amber chimed in joining Cyan.

"Oh, you think that everyone is hiding something," Raven answered seeping into the shadows to stay cool.

"So, has any of my feelings have been wrong?"

"No but what about when you thought that I was hiding something?" asked Raven. Her voice sounded like she was all around them. Of course she was, she became part of the shadow of the tree.

"Well, I think that you are and won't tell us same with Ivory, but Ivory doesn't talk that much anyway. By the way were is she?"

"She probably training somewhere," Jadeite answered petting a small ivy that climbed its way up to him and his sister.

"Hi everyone," an all too cheery voice said coming up to them.

"Oh, hi Kii. Who are these three?" Cyan asked noticing that there were three other girls behind her all with a gleam to them.

"Sorry, I hope that you don't mind if I brought my friends with me. This is Sakia." She pointed to the girl to her right. "Her name is Sayo." She pointed to the girl to her left. "And that's Danielle." She motioned with her head to the girl behind her.

"I guess that we don't mind," Cyan replied, "What kind of demons are each of you?"

"Well, I'm a wind kitsune," answered the one named Sakia brushing her long black hair out of her brown eyes and tucked it behind the pink flower that was also nestled behind her ear.

"I'm a wind and ice demon," the one named Sayo. She also had long black hair but hers had a purple tint to it. Her eyes were hazel and there was a purple flower behind her ear too.

"And I'm not a demon, just a pure human," Danielle quietly answered. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail. She had blue eyes.

"A ningen, huh? Interesting how did you get caught up with these two?" asked Ruby as she joined the group on the ground.

"I'm not a ningen. I'm a human," replied Danielle angrily.

"Touchy now are we? Typical from a ningen," snickered Ruby walking away. "I don't mind if the others join just not that ningen. I'm tired of ningens already from this stupid place. One more and I might have to kill myself or her," she added before leaving the school grounds.

"Don't mind her please don't let that get to you. She doesn't care for humans that much, then haven't been too nice to her when she was younger. She only stands them when we are around," Jade explained before Danielle could say anything.

"Oh, okay," Kii said for Danielle who was starting to turn shades lighter.

"Well, why do you want to join us?" asked Violet.

"Because we think that it's nice that you guys are helping weak ningens and youkais," replied Kii sitting in the shade followed by her friends.

"So, what's up with the tear tattoos?" asked Sakia.

"Yeah,thenewspapersaysitthesourceofyoupowers.Itthattrue?" Sayo asked fast all in one breath. Surprisingly everyone was able to understand what she said.

"No, it isn't. We don't know why we all have them we had them since before we could remember," Raven answered emerging from the shadows causing Danielle to jump, because she emerged right behind her.

"Don't do that," shrieked Danielle.

"Are you going to let us join you?" asked Sayo in a calm voice.

"Well, we don't really have a say in it. Surprisingly you are going to have to ask Ivory about that, and right now we don't know where she is," Jadeite answered.

"You can stop by our house after school and most likely she would be there," Violet said getting up and dusting of her butt. "Well it was nice meeting you four but lunch is almost over, and I hate to be late for class. If you five know what's good for you then you should get heading to class too. Ivory may not be here but you know that she always find out some how," she added.

"Yeah your right. Here's where we live and don't be late," Jadeite mentioned to the girls and handed them a slip of paper with their address on it.

"Thanks and we won't," replied Kii and walked away with Sayo, Sakia, and Danielle.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Danielle when they were out of hearing range.

"Man, Danielle, do I always have to explain things to you over and over?" huffed Kii.

"It's not my fault. I just don't understand why you want to join them," she replied softly.

"Because then we can get on to what we really want to do," informed Sayo.

"Oh, yeah. I hope that it doesn't take too long. I really hate Ruby," Danielle stated.

The girls arrived to the house with five minutes to spare.

"Welcome to our humble abode," announced Jade happy opening the door for the girls to enter.


	6. Chap 5

Okay another chapter posted. Sorry again for the** very** long wait. I had writers block plus I got a job and have been tired when I get home. Also college is starting and that's going to eat my time up too. I don't own Kii, Sayo, Sakia, or Danielle, but Kii does. And another thing that I don't own is any of the original cast of YYH which you have noticed they haven't shown up which I promise to you that they will just wait a few more chapters or more, and they will show.

Hey, if want to read a cool fic that I'm writing with Kii, then check out our fic Things Aren't Always What They Seem, under Kat Kii.

To m14: glad to hear from you. Thanks for the review.

To Kitty: thanks for thinking that I wasn't dead. And thanks for the review.

**Chapter 5: Even**

**Remember only a tiny bit of energy and if need be then just before max. We don't want any thing to happen. Got it? **Kii asked telepathically to Sakia and Sayo before all four of them stepped inside the huge house in awe. Actually, three girls stepped in and Danielle tripped.

"Have a nice trip, Ningen?" sneered Ruby as Danielle got up.

"Oh, stuff it, Ruby," replied Violet showing the girls into the living room.

"If she is in this house I am leaving," Ruby informed them motioning to Danielle with her head.

"It's just like you fire demons. Always grumpy and hates humans. She's staying. So, don't be such a grumpy demon. Yeah, she's a human but you don't have to be rude to her," stated Violet.

"It's okay, if she want's to leave because of me then let her. I don't like her and she doesn't like me either. We're even," Danielle said sitting down on the couch almost missing and would have fallen on the floor if she hadn't caught herself.

"No, we are all going to be in the same room, together," Violet said looking at Ruby as she said together.

"Yo, Violet, who's here?" questioned Amber walking into the living room. "Oh, hey everyone," she said as she saw the four.

The girls said their 'hi's' and sat down. The others soon came in but Ivory. She walked into the room at exactly the time that they were suppose to arrive.

"Follow," was all that she said before disappearing into one of the rooms down the hallway.

"Is she always going to be like that?" asked Kii looking at the spot that Ivory was just standing at.

"Yeappers, better get used to that. _If_ you survive that is," answered Cyan following behind Ivory with the rest slowly coming along.

"What do you mean _if _we survive this? We are pretty strong. I think that we can handle your little tests," Sayo smirked walking into a dark room.

"I don't think that you should be too cocky. That's what Ruby said and man was she proven wrong," Jadeite said patting the furious fire demon's back. "Right Ruby?"

A growl was the only thing that came out of her throat.

"Ready?" asked Jade popping up behind Danielle, causing her to fall.

"For what?" replied Sakia ignoring her fallen comrade.

"Ready to see if you are strong enough to be in our group," replied Violet.

"What?" questioned the confused Danielle.

"She wants us to fight you guys. Us eight against you four," explained Cyan casually getting ready to fight.

"Hey that isn't fair fight," complained Danielle.

"Life isn't fair," answered Ivory before giving way to the wind.

"Stop complaining and get ready to fight," Kii said coldly.

"When do we start then?" asked Sakia looking at the group.

"Now," replied Jadeite.

"I'm not ready," she whined dodging Jadeite's attack before it was too late.

"You're never ready," replied Kii, who over hear the complaint before dodging an attack that was aimed for her, by none other than Ruby.

"Quick. I'm impressed. I would have figured that you weren't the one to be doing two things at once," she snickered.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Kii.

"Well, you were able to talk and dodge my attack at the same time. That was impressive," replied Ruby sarcastically as she nearly blocked an attack by Kii.

As the two fought, the others had join in the battle as well, okay, so Ivory had disappeared. This battle that had started lasted not that long, when they all figured out that they were all evenly matched it didn't make any sense to fight any longer. The total time that it took them to fight was about 20 minutes, that's when Ivory stopped it saying that it was impossible to beat each other when they were all holding out plus they were evenly matched.

The whole news had surprised the Color gang since this whole idea was Ivory's idea and these types of battles were to the death or the brink of it. This situation was different; she actually said more then a few words.

Okay, sorry again for a very, very long wait. Me have been busy. Also that is the reason for this short chapter.


	7. Chap 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters, The Lost Colors, and Kii owns Sayo, Sakia, Kii, and Danielle. No stealing unless asks.

**Chapter 6: A Shadow of a Doubt**

"Dang, Jadeite, your stupid plants hurt," exclaimed Sayo sensitively touching her arm where his plant took a crack at.

"Yeah, well your ice attack was a walk in the park either," he replied looking at his toes that became frosted bitten by the attack but luckily for him that Violet was hurt that bad and will be able to heal all of their wounds.

"So, who has the most damages?" asked Violet looking at the tired bunch.

Slowly a hand rose up. All heads turn towards the source.

"Of course, who else would it be?" joked Ruby.

"That's not funny, Ruby," replied Violet as she helped Danielle to the bed to get healed.

"Raven, shadows," a voice said behind them all causing everyone to jump, okay the only ones who jumped were Kii, Danielle, Sayo, and Sakia. Everyone else was used to that.

"Does she have to do that every time?" Kii asked getting up.

"Yeah? Hey what did she mean anyways?" Sayo asked Raven.

"Oh, she wanted me to see your shadow."

"Why would she care about our shadow?" questioned Sakia confused.

"Because she wants to know who you really are," explained Raven like it was nothing.

"You don't trust us?" asked Kii getting a bit worried.

"It's not that. It just that she wants to know where your powers come from, and they can also tell us about your personality," Raven said in a more clearer terms.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cool," stated Jade. "Mine is a squirrel. My brother's a coyote."

"Mine's a dolphin," said Cyan.

"Let's see, umm… Ruby's a dragon. Violet has a humming bird. Amber's a wolf. And mine is a crow," Raven listed just cause she wanted to get on with finding out the others.

"Cool, what about Ivory?" asked Danielle as the last of her wounds were being healed.

"That's the weird part. You see I can look at anybody's shadow, but Ivory is unique. I can't see hers."

"It's been a mystery to us too, but we don't mind we all love her anyways just like we love each other," stated Cyan placing an arm on Ruby's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what you think," Ruby said back shrugging the hand off her shoulder.

"Any who, Danielle, I'll see yours first. Just relax. This might feel funny," explained Raven.

She pinched an edged of Danielle's shadow and closed her eyes. She then pulled the shadow off the bed. The shadow began to move and shift its form.

When all was done, Ruby started to burst out laughing.

"Your power if from a donkey?" she said trying hard not to cry from laughing too hard. (Sorry, Kii, I know that you wanted it to be a goat but just how you explained her to me I just couldn't resist.)

"That explains why you're so clumsy," stated Kii.

"Okay, enough making fun of her shadow. Raven would you try someone else now," explained Violet trying to help Danielle.

"Fine, Sakia, I'll do yours next."

Raven did the same thing to Sakia as she did Danielle, but this time Sakia's shadow was a hawk.

"Aww, it's so cute," Jade said trying to pet it but every time she tried it would just move away.

"That's cool. I didn't know I was a hawk."

"What is mine?" jumped Sayo.

"Well, let me look," stated Raven concentrating and starting the process all over.

"Wow, it's a phoenix," Sayo said shocked.

"That's unexpected. I would have thought that yours would be more hyper," explained Kii. "So, do you think that we can join yet?"

"Nope, we still have to see what yours is then we will think about it," answered Jadeite.

Without a word Raven had finished Kii's shadow.

"What a real shocker? It's a fox. I could have told you that one," Kii said getting a bit annoyed of all of this just to join this stupid group, as she called it, but she had to.

"We just had to make sure," replied Cyan plopping down next to Danielle.

_I don't like her shadow. She seems to be hiding something from us all of them, but what can it be? A shadow never lies but this is odd to me. What do you want us to do? _Raven telepathically asked Ivory. There was not a reply back. _Okay, I'll see what I can find out about their shadows in my books. I guess we'll have to trust you until then,_ Raven answered the silence like she knew what Ivory was think/say without her actually thinking/saying anything.

"So, Ivory, what do you think about them?" asked Amber turning around expecting to see Ivory standing there but she saw nothing but the door.

"I guess that's a yes," Violet answered Amber's question a bit unsure.

"Yes! Does that mean that we are part of the Lost Colors?"

"Yeappers Sayo, welcome to the gang!" cheered Jade.


End file.
